


Wrath of Regina

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: After Emma is admitted to the hospital, Regina goes hunting for Robin.





	Wrath of Regina

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you all for the comments on earlier parts, next part will be coming tomorrow, I hope you enjoy this.

Regina sat in the back of the ambulance with Emma as the paramedics worked, Emma once again saved Regina’s life and Regina was scared that Emma was going to end up dying this time, she wished it was her that the car hit instead of Emma because the mere thought of losing Emma was ripping her apart.

Emma’s father was the sheriff of the town and he took Regina’s statement and the identity of the driver but he was not even going to try, it was no secret that Emma’s family did not treat her right and it made Regina sick to her stomach when she saw the way they treated her.

Robin was out there somewhere and he had made the biggest mistake, he hurt Emma and Regina was pissed, once the doctors got to work on Emma Regina left the hospital on full boil, she knew how to drive and she had the keys to her mother’s car.

She knew all of Robin’s hangout and she knew exactly where he would be hiding and she was right, he was exactly where she knew he would be, now all she needed to do was make sure he paid of what he did to Emma and she had a little something to help her with that.

She kept a bat in the trunk of her mom’s car for safety, being the mayor’s daughter often made her a target so she kept the bat in the trunk of the car for safety and this time it was going to be used as payback.

Robin was hiding out, he knew Emma’s father would not come and get him but he never counted on Regina, Regina stepped out of the shadows with her bat in her hands and he smiled “Hey babe” he greeted and she stepped further until he noticed the bat.

“Now hold on, I did the world a favour, that freak does not deserve to live” Strike one because as soon as the word freak left his lips it was followed by the agonising pain of the bat colliding with his ribs.

Robin doubled over in pain as he dropped to his knees with his hand on the area of his ribs where Regina hit him “You were aiming at me!” she snarled and he nodded “You and that monster deserve to suffer” he said and strike 2 because she smashed the bat hard into his gut and he coughed violently as he tried to stand only to get hit by another swing of the bat straight between his legs.

Robin screamed as he dropped to his knees again and Regina smiled, she was almost taking a perverse pleasure in making him suffer because he hurt Emma, the sheriff was not going to do anything and Emma deserved to be avenged.

He was crawling away from her slowly, whimpering as she advanced with the bat clenched tight in her hands “Please… I beg you!” he whispered and she started to slam the bat down on him hard repeatedly, the bat repeatedly colliding with his ribs and as he got to his feet she swung the bat hard and it collided with his jaw with a sick ‘Crack’ making him fall onto his side motionless.

Regina left him there and went back to the hospital just as the sound of police sirens sounded like they were getting closer, Regina drove away into the darkness just as the deputy pulled up to investigate.

Deputy August was the only one apart from Belle and Ruby who Emma was friends with and he hated how Emma’s father treated her so when he discovered Robin lying unconscious on the ground bleeding heavily, he made no attempt to rush to call an ambulance… he just sat there and waited 10 to 15mins as Robin bled. 

When he did call an ambulance, he handcuffed Robin and read him his rights before the paramedics took Robin away.

Regina was sitting with Emma who was unconscious from the drugs, she was not too badly hurt but she was going to have a few scars as well as some time away from the school, Regina smiled realizing it gave her the perfect opportunity to spend time with her without Emma being able to run away from her.

Robin was brought in and the sheriff questioned Regina about the assault, he was more concerned about Robin than he was in own daughter and Regina’s mother decided it was time to do something about that so she used her position as Mayor to fire him from the Sheriff’s department.

Regina could not believe it as she watched her mother reduce Emma’s parents to tears as she fired them both and demanded they leave the town of StoryBrooke behind, they turned and walked away but Regina was worried about Emma but luckily Ruby had the answer for that, Emma was going to stay with her and her granny.

Weeks passed and everything was settled now all they needed to do was wait for Emma to wake up, Emma was stubborn and she like to sleep late, Regina was sitting in the room with her head on the bed watching Emma’s face carefully for even a slight twitch but nothing.

Sighing heavily Regina got to her feet and she sat on the edge of the bed, her hands tracing through Emma’s long blonde hair “You know Emma, it’s time you woke up now… Ruby and Belle need their friend back and I… I need you to wake up so I can tell you just how much you mean to me” she whispered as she leaned in close until her lips were barely inches from Emma’s “You need to wake up so I can tell you… I love you” she whispered before planting a kiss on Emma’s lips softly.

The kiss was tender, it was chaste until Regina’s eyes snapped open and she froze before pulling back, her eyes narrowed on Emma’s face “Emma!” she growled and soon Emma’s face morphed into a grin and she opened her eyes wide “Hey” she whispered.

“How long have you been awake?” Regina asked and Emma smiled painfully “10 minutes” she replied and Regina growled but she smiled when Emma’s right hand ran through her hair tenderly “I love you too” Emma whispered back and she brought Regina into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, next part will be up tomorrow.


End file.
